As to navigation apparatuses or the like, known is a technique for making a search for POIs (Points Of Interest) such as facilities, streets, and the like on the basis of an address received from a user, and various propositions are made for the technique. For Patent Document 1, for example, proposed is a technique for making a search for a POI from an administrative district on the assumption that adjacent areas of administrative districts (cities, towns, villages, and the like) are extended and POIs included in an overlapping part of the two extended areas belong to both the two administrative districts.